Bright Project NEW PASTEL ANGELS Audition
Bright Project NEW PASTEL ANGELS Audition is an audition for new members to join Bright Project, either for a new group, Pastel Star or ANGELIX. Audition Details * For ANGELIX, they need to be 11-18 years old. * For Pastel Star, they need to be 9-12 years old. * For the new unit, they need to be 11-21 years old. * Must be able to attend lessons in Tokyo or Osaka. * Must not currently be able to be with any agencies * Must have consent from legal guardian if under the age of 15. Auditions: Campus Round: * November 2-8: KANTO * November 9-10: TOHOKU * November 11: Hokkaido, Fukushima and Miyagi * November 12-18: CHUBU * November 19-23: KANSAI * November 24: Osaka, Hyogo, Kyoto * November 25-26: CHUGOKU * November 27: SHIKOKU * November 28-29: KYUSHU * November 30: Hiroshima, Okayama, Fukuoka, Kumamoto Training Camp: The Bright Project staff have organised the finalists just a few days after the audition. The Japanese secret fanclub blogs were introduced the first pack of finalists during the 23rd of November, and the second pack was announced on the 1st of December. They had the training camp for the ANGELIX and Pastel Star members on the week from the 9th to 15th of December, and they performed for ANGELIX and Pastel Star staff, when they announced the winners. They were be announced at a New Years Show for Bright Project. In January, the final round will take place and they received training. They divided into three sections of two groups, with two sections being of the finalists and one section being Kenshuusei, and gave them a song and the accompanying choreography. * Group A: Senbo Midori Uta ** Section 1 *** Yamano Sakura *** Kushibiki Ayami *** Sato Fuyuko *** Niikura Marin ** Section 2 *** Takino Reika *** Nakai Anna *** Inamura Anri ** Section 3 *** Fujikawa Hibiki *** Kasagawa Rana *** Eguchi Rina *** Murakami Hina * Group B: Sky of Wonder ** Section 1 *** Kodama Miho *** Hoshino Yukina *** Uehara Ayumi *** Iida Miku ** Section 2 *** Kitasuke Misaki *** Hasekura Taneko *** Shiroyama Fumie *** Kuroma Riria ** Section 3 *** Ishikawa Aina *** Yamada Ayame *** Toyonaga Nene *** Nishinomiya Miyo The staff have announced for the new performance group that they will probably have 1/2 of the auditioners and Kenshuusei pass. It was announced that on Feburary 4th, the new group will be announced, called Cielotachi (セロ達). Finalists: New Performance Group: Finalists from Auditions: * Takino Reika (age 21) (b.1997), Tochigi * Kitasuke Misaki (age 20) (b.1998), Chiba * Yamano Sakura (age 20) (b.1998), Gifu * Hasekura Taneko (age 19) (b.1999), Kumamoto * Shiroyama Fumie (age 19) (b.1999), Kanagawa * Kushibiki Ayami (age 19) (b.1999), Gunma * Nakai Anna (age 18) (b.2000), Kyoto * Kodama Miho (age 18) (b.2000), Tokyo * Satou Fuyuko (age 17) (b.2001), Aichi * Hoshino Yukina (age 17) (b.2001), Mie * Niikura Marin (age 16) (b.2002), Okayama * Uehara Ayumi (age 16) (b.2002), Fukuoka * Kuroma Riria (age 16) (b.2002), Kanagawa * Inamura Anri (age 15) (b.2003), Hokkaido * Iida Miku (age 15) (b.2003), Ibaraki Finalists from Kenshuusei: * Fujikawa Hibiki (age 16) (b.2002) * Kasagawa Rana (age 16) (b.2002) * Ishikawa Aina (age 15) (b.2003) * Yamada Ayame (age 14) (b.2004) * Eguchi Rina (age 14) (b.2004) * Murakami Hina (age 13) (b.2005) * Toyonaga Nene (age 13) (b.2005) * Nishinomiya Miyo (age 11) (b.2007) ANGELIX: * Sakamura Miharu (age 15) (b.2003), Hyogo * Konishi Riyo (age 15) (b.2003), Niigata * Kouda Hanako (age 15) (b.2003), Fukushima * Honshou Aya (age 14) (b.2004), Osaka * Fujimi Uta (age 14) (b.2004), Aichi * Takeno Oka (age 13) (b.2005), Miyagi Pastel Star: * Taguchi Reiko (age 12) (b.2006), Osaka * Aikawa Yumeri (age 12) (b.2006), Hiroshima * Igushi Maia (age 11) (b.2007), Saitama * Hoshii Kaeko (age 11) (b.2007), Shizuoka * Anzai Miwa (age 10) (b.2008), Tokyo * Sakurada Mimori (age 10) (b.2008), Nagano Winners: On January 5th, they announced the winners for ANGELIX and Pastel Star. ANGELIX: * Konishi Riyo (age 15) (b.2003), Niigata * Fujimi Uta (age 14) (b.2004), Aichi Pastel Star * Igushi Maia (age 11) (b.2007), Saitama * Hoshii Kaeko (age 11) (b.2007), Shizuoka * Anzai Miwa (age 10) (b.2008), Tokyo On February 4th, they announced the winners for the new unit. * Takino Reika (age 21) (b.1997), Tochigi * Kitasuke Misaki (age 20) (b.1998), Chiba * Yamano Sakura (age 20) (b.1998), Gifu * Kushibiki Ayami (age 19) (b.1999), Gunma * Nakai Anna (age 18) (b.2000), Kyoto * Kodama Miho (age 18) (b.2000), Tokyo * Satou Fuyuko (age 17) (b.2001), Aichi * Hoshino Yukina (age 17) (b.2001), Mie * Fujikawa Hibiki (age 16) (b.2002) * Kasagawa Rana (age 16) (b.2002) * Kuroma Riria (age 16) (b.2002), Kanagawa * Iida Miku (age 15) (b.2003), Ibaraki * Eguchi Rina (age 14) (b.2004) * Toyonaga Nene (age 13) (b.2005) Trivia * This is Bright Project's first audition where all of the auditions are taking place in all of the prefectures in Japan. * Bright Project Kenshuusei will have a separate audition, for the new unit only. The finalists for the new unit will be announced. ** Besides the outside auditions, ANGELIX will pick one trainee for each brand. They won't have an audition for that. * The cities in Kanto have two days of auditions, at random days, due to the high population in all of the countries. ** Same with Chubu. * The new group has two sets of finalists, the auditioners and a batch of Bright Project Kenshuusei, who were chosen by the staff. * 3 finalists auditioned in their hometown prefecture instead of their birth prefecture. ** Niikura Marin (from the new group's finalists)'s birthplace was Okayama, but she's currently living in Hiroshima. ** Kouda Hanako (from ANGELIX's finalists)'s birthplace was Fukushima, but she's currently living in Tokyo. ** Takeno Oka (also from ANGELIX's finalists)'s birthplace was Miyagi, but she's currently living in Aichi. * On a November interview, ANGELIX's leader Takase Ayaka, and fellow members Yamashita Nanami and Wakabayashi Mimi were asked on what type of members they wanted. ** '''Ayaka: '''I want some fellow members with interesting talents. I don't want girls who like playing classic instruments or do hip-hop dancing. I want girls who do baton or play the koto. ** '''Nanami: '''I want a girl who's very good in terms of vocals. With Miyuki leaving, we might need a replacement. And since our rival is Morning Musume, which members have powerful vocals, I want members that have powerful vocals too! ** '''Mimi: '''After watching Produce 48, I realise that there are girls my age who are very mature in dancing. I want to be them, so, I want other members who can accompany me on my dancing. * In a December interview, all Pastel Star members were asked on what type of members they wanted. ** '''Tomoko: '''I want a younger sister typed-member. All of my Pastel Star members aren't young and playful, so I want one who is seen as happy-go-lucky. ** '''Chihiro: '''I want a member who can be clever in remembering dance movements, as sometimes I forgot. ** '''Rinne: '''I'm considered the cute one, but I really don't like that idea. I want someone who can takeover my visuals! ** '''Kanon: '''I want a Kudo Haruka type of girl. Someone who's cute during her younger days but then becomes cooler when she grows older. ** '''Ami: '''I want someone who's like our Kenshuusei in terms of performance- someone who' improving every day! ** '''Reina: '''I'm not sure on who I want to have, personality-wise, but I hope our new members has some talents that people in variety shows can see. ** '''Miku: '''Someone that has that "I'm the youngest!" charm and personality. Category:Auditions Category:2018 Auditions Category:Bright Project Auditions